Interviews with DBZ Stars! This week: Son Gohan!
by VegetasPsychoInsaneBrats
Summary: Lizzie and Animaga are back! This time, they invade Gohan's house! R/R


Disclaimer: We DO NOT ownDB/Z/GT. We are just two little girls that like to write stories (stupid ones at that) on torturing the DBZ people. So, please, don't sue us. Oh, and this also goes for our first story to, we just forgot.  
  
Interviews with DBZ Stars!   
This Week: The Son Gohan Family!  
Also known as Chapter Two, for people like Lizzie  
By: Animaga and Lizzie (But written on Animaga's Computer.)  
Animaga, Lizzie, and a very angry Piccolo were flying across the sky to Son Gohan's place! Piccolo had refused to give them directions there, so, they had been searching for the past three hours for Gohan's place. This is what happened when they never got there after three hours…  
They all were in a clearing in yet another forest, probably the same one that they were in before. There had been an occasional Pikachu running around, but Animaga and Piccolo had pretty much cleared them all out. Lizzie was going nuts! It was 2 hours until the MTV Movie awards were on, and she hadn't found a television yet! She was shaking Piccolo back and forth and screaming at him.  
" YOU FREAKIN GREEN BEAN! YOU GET US OVER TO GOHAN'S HOUSE OR ELSE FEAR THE WRATH OF MY CRAYON!" She held her orange crayon out and stuck it under his nose, almost inside of it.  
He glared at her and then calmly removed himself from her grasp. " Why can't you find him yourself? You seemed to have found me so easily."  
" Well, your green! It was kinda easy!" yelled Lizzie.  
Piccolo winced at her loud voice. " Excuse me, but everything in that forest is green."  
" Well, birds aren't green!" said Lizzie.  
" So?"  
" They're in a forest to! And Pikachu's aren't green! They're yellow!"  
Animaga whirled around at the sound of the Pikachu's name. " WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'S THE LITTLE RODENT NOW?! I'LL GET HIM, I'LL GET HIM! HE'LL DIE! HE'LL DIE!" she started laughing insanely and pulls out a machine gun.  
" Hey, why do you get a machine gun and I don't?!" asked Lizzie.  
" Cause you got your crayon, you can draw anything." Said Animaga.  
" Oh yeah…" Lizzie looked at her crayon again. " But I don't wanna orange gun!"  
" Oh well."  
Lizzie turned to Piccolo. She smiled sweetly. " Could you materialize me a big box of crayons?"  
" No brat, materialize your own!" Lizzie smacked him over the head with Animaga's Piccolo action figure.   
She laughed. " HAHA! YOU HIT YOURSELF! Piccolo, hit himself, Piccolo, hit himself…"  
" I did not!"  
" Yeah you did, Chibi-you did!"  
" I don't' have a chibi me!"  
" Well ya do now, it's just plastic!"  
Animaga got tired of the noise, so she started shooting at the ground. Lizzie laughed at her.  
" That's a good way to shoot yourself in the foot, you know that?"  
" How would u know?" asked Animaga.  
" I've experienced it…One to many times…" said Lizzie sadly.  
" Am I supposed to be sorry for you?"  
" Yes."  
" Well, just so you know, I'm not."  
" Well, Piccolo is!"  
Piccolo stared at her. " No, I'm not…"  
" Shut up…" She pulls out the stun gun that she owns. " Do you feel sorry for me now?"  
" No, just for me…" Piccolo backs away slowly. He turns to Animaga. " Help…"  
Animaga sighs. " Quit messing with him Liz."  
Lizzie looks over at Animaga innocently. " This is how I act all the time…"  
Animaga thought that over. " True, I guess it is…"  
While Animaga was thinking that over, Lizzie crept over to the unsuspecting Piccolo and shocked him in the butt.   
He screamed. "HOLY CRAP! MY ASS! I CAN'T FEEL MY ASS!" He grabbed his butt and started dancing around. Animaga and Lizzie fell over laughing. He stopped and glared evilly at them both. They stopped laughing gradually. Animaga got up form the ground and dusted herself off.   
" Well, that was a comic relief. Now, let's get to Gohan-kun's house, shall we?" she walked over to Piccolo and smiled sweetly. " Piccolo, I still have those photographs…"  
" And I have my stun gun…" said Lizzie mischeviously. She held it out for proof. Piccolo paled.   
" Well, you realize that we're in the same forest that we started out, right?"   
Lizzie and Animaga exchange glances. "Yeah, we knew that…" they both said, crossing their fingers behind their backs.  
" Well, you did know that Gohan lives right behind those flock of tree's. Right?"  
Lizzie and Animaga said, " Of course we did! We were just playing with you!"  
Piccolo shook his head. " Whatever. Lets go then."  
" OK." Lizzie and Animaga walked over through the path of trees. Lizzie whispered to Animaga. " Did you know that he lived there?"  
" No. Did you?"  
" Gee, what do you think?"  
" Take that as a no…"  
" Yeah…"  
They walk in silence for a few seconds.  
" So," said Lizzie. " What are we gonna do at Gohan's?"  
Animaga smiled evilly. " You'll see…"  
" What, you just gonna make out with him or something?"  
" NO!"  
" Why not?"  
" Cause he's married, maybe…"  
" And that's a good enough reason?"   
Animaga looked at Lizzie. " Home wrecker…"  
Lizzie grinned. " And loving it."  
Animaga grins to and shakes her head. " You'll see what we do when we get there…"  
A few minutes later...(ok maybe hours or something) They reached Gohan's house. Lizzie went up to the door and started to open it but Animaga jumped into her way.  
"You baka, You have to knock first!"  
" That's not what i do at your house."  
" Well your suppose to." She paused for a moment. "So, all this time, you've been getting into my house, and saying it was my parents who let you in, but you just had the nerve to waltz right into my home…"  
" Well........Um.....No......I......I got a key from your mom..."   
Animaga looked at Lizzie suspiciously, but dropped it and started to knock on the door. Lizzie wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
" But Lizzie, my dear friend, how would my mom give you a key when she doesn't even like you…" Before anymore could be said on the subject, Videl opened the door. She stared up at Piccolo's scratched up and bandaged head.   
" What happened to you?"  
" Ani that's what."  
" Whose Ani?"  
" ME" said Animaga, waving her arms slightly.  
" Oh.... Whose the other girl in Orange?"  
" You don't wanna know her." Piccolo and Animaga stated in unison. Videl looked confused.   
" OK, I'll take you word for it…"  
" Yea, you don't wanna know me," Lizzie said. She paused. " Wait, yes you do! I'm important!"  
" Right…" said Videl. " well, Piccolo, if you wanted to go and see Gohan, he's in the den…" Before she could finish, Animaga and Lizzie ran past her and down the hall. Lizzie freezes though, in mid step, causing her to fall.  
" Wait, I don't even LIKE Gohan! Where's Pan?!" She runs down the hall again, shouting for Pan.   
Animaga bursts into Gohan's den. Gohan looks up at her, surprised. Before he can say anything, Animaga tackles him, knocking him out of his chair and causing them both to fall over.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Gohan. He twists around to look at Animaga angrily. " What are you doing?!?!"  
Animaga smiled brightly. " Hi Gohan-kun! I'm Animaga! I'm here to interview you!" She leans in closer to Gohan and smiles even bigger. " You know, you're a lot cuter in real life then you are on the show, but maybe you should get rid of those big old glasses that you wear so much, they make you kinda look like a geek…"  
Then, Lizzie bursts through the door, dragging the poor, 14 year-old Pan behind her and shouting, " LOOK! LOOK! I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER! She was in her room, can you imagine that?!"  
Animaga looked up at Lizzie and glared at her. " YOU'RE RUINING MY MOMENT HERE!"  
" What moment? You're in the room with the dorky "Great SaiyaMan". Big whoop." Said Lizzie rolling her eyes. She held up poor Pan. "I'm with the Great Pan-chan!"  
" Gohan is better!"  
" Is not!"  
" Is to!"  
" Is not!"  
" Is to!"  
" Pan is!"  
" Gohan is!"  
" Pan!"  
" Gohan!"  
" PAN!"  
" GOHAN!"  
" PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!"  
" GOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!"  
Videl and Piccolo run into the small den. Piccolo laughs when he sees Gohan on the ground and Animaga on top of him. " Gohan," He laughs. " You look so stupid with Animaga on your chest like that! Hahahahaha!!"  
Gohan blushed furiously, and attempted to push Animaga off of him, but it didn't work. She latched onto his legs and looked perfectly content where she was. Piccolo laughed even harder. " Now you know I felt all those times you kept grabbing onto my leg! Hahahahahahaha!"  
Videl came over and detached Animaga form Gohan's leg. Animaga whimpered. Then she took Pan away from Lizzie. Lizzie whimpered.  
" Awwww! Why can't Pan-chan stay and play with me?!"  
" PLAY?! YOU NEARLY BROKE MY ARM WHEN YOU YANKED ME OFF MY BED!" yelled Pan to Lizzie.  
" Hey, how else could I have gotten you off your bed? You were asleep!!"  
" IF I'M ASLEEP, LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
Lizzie whimpered again. " But I wanted to play…"  
Animaga looked over at Gohan. " And I need an interview!"  
Gohan looked at her oddly. " Who ARE you two?!"  
Animaga sighed. " Didn't I just explain it to you? I'm Animaga, and this is my partner, Lizzie, whose purpose is absolutely nothing except to annoy the heck out of you Z-fighters."  
Lizzie nodded. " That's right…HEY! I do SO have a purpose! I ran over Piccolo, didn't I?"  
Animaga nods. " Yes, you did, sorry. How could I forget that you almost ran over our star?"  
Lizzie nodded again, and crossed her arms defiantly. " That's right! And don't you forget that I did!"  
Animaga sighed, looked back at Gohan, and smiled. " You'll have to excuse my partner, she's a little slow…"  
Gohan nods. (Everyone is nodding in this story! ^_^) " I can tell. But, it's still doesn't explain who you are."  
" Well, like I said, I'm Animaga and I came here to the DBZ world to interview you and this is my friend Lizzie who is also my partner, even though she doesn't' do anything!"  
" But, why do you have a tail?" He asked, pointing to her backside.  
Animaga looked around. " Oh, almost forgot about that. Well, I'm a Saiyan. And Lizzie is a Human."  
Gohan nods like he understands, but he probably doesn't. " I see…So, how long have you been on earth?"  
Animaga thought that over. Then she realized something. " Hey! I'm supposed to be doing the interview here! I'M supposed to ask the questions here!"  
Gohan backed away slightly. " OK, OK! You can ask me some questions!"  
Lizzie grinned. " You're a lot easier to interview then Piccolo! We had to run him down with my car, and then we had to trap him in a box, but he blew it up…"  
Piccolo nodded. " You sure had a hell of a lot easier time then I did, Gohan…"  
Lizzie continued talking. " …then when he wouldn't answer our questions right, we shaved his head…"   
Gohan laughed. " That's why you look like a cat got you! And you say it's funny that I had Animaga on my chest?! Hahahahahahaha!"  
Piccolo glared at Gohan and growled, " Just help me get this stupid collar off, Animaga said that you'd help me."  
" OK Piccolo-san." Gohan walked over and grabbed the collar. He tried to yank it off, but it wouldn't budge. He tried shooting finger blasts at it, and it still wouldn't move. Then he tried just using a chain saw, but it didn't work. " Phew! This thing just won't come off!" said Gohan, wiping sweat form his forehead.  
" Weak little dork…" said Lizzie.  
" Shut up." Said Animaga.  
" What, you tellin' me to shut up now?!" Lizzie got up in Animaga's face.  
" Yea, I tellin' you to shut up!"  
" Yea?"  
" Yea!"  
" Oh, you askin for it…"  
" Bring it on…"  
" You are soooo going down…"  
" Your soooo gonna die…"  
Animaga and Lizzie started growling at each other. Gohan sweat-dropped. Videl stepped in the middle of the two bickering brats.  
" Calm down! Look, if you two are gonna fight, you take it outside, cause I ain't havin you two wreck my house, after I just cleaned it, got it?!" she said loudly.  
Animaga and Lizzie glared at each other, then dropped their gazes. " Sorry Lizzie…"  
" I'm NOT sorry, but I won't fight you, I guess…" said Lizzie.  
" OK." She then took out the tools that she used to interview Piccolo with. She handed Lizzie a recorder, then took wrote on the note pad: Interview Two: The Son Gohan Family.  
She looked up at Gohan. " Ready?"  
" Yes…"  
" OK, first question. Did Piccolo ever molest you?"  
" No!"  
" Did you ever want him to molest you?"  
" NO!"  
" Have you ever owned any porno magazines?"  
" What?! No…"  
" Yea, sure, right…" said Lizzie. " Why'd you pick out that dorky SaiyaMan costume anyway?"  
" I didn't pick it out, Bulma did."   
" Well, you said it looked cool." Said Lizzie.   
" Cause it DID look cool!" said Gohan.  
" Did not!"  
" Did to!"  
" Did not!"  
" Did to!"  
" Did not!"  
" It did to!"  
" Let's just ask Piccolo, shall we?" Lizzie looked at Piccolo. " Did his outfit look cool or stupid?"  
" It was the most ugliest thing that I ever saw, in all my years of existence…" said Piccolo.  
" Oh, what ever Piccolo-san! All you've ever worn is a cape and a turban! How would you know what is in and what is out?!" yelled Gohan.  
" It was out!" screamed Animaga, Lizzie, and Piccolo.  
Gohan muttered, " I know what I like, and I liked that outfit…  
" What a dork…" said Lizzie.   
" I heard that!"  
" Well, so did everyone else! Don't you feel special!"  
" What? What'd you say?" asked Videl.  
" Lizzie called me a dork!" cried Gohan.  
" So?"  
" Beat her up!"  
" Why don't you beat me up, uh, Great SaiyaMan?"  
" Cause I retired."  
" Oh, and Videl didn't?"  
Animaga sighed. " SHUT UP! LET"S GET THE INTERVIEW OVER WITH, OK?!"  
" Yea, I gotta watch the movie awards, their on in about…" She looked at Animaga's watch. " In about an hour! Ah!!!"  
" OK, Gohan, Did u ever wonder if Goku was your real father?"  
" No, I know he is…"  
" Are you sure? I mean, your smart and he's stupid…you never really DID look like him…"  
" I know he's my dad, I had a tail juts like him…"  
" So? What if Vegeta came down to earth and impregnated your mom?"  
" WHAT?!  
Animaga laughed. " We're just playing with you. Like Vegeta would ever want YOU for a son…"   
" OK, Now on to Videl." Animaga said into the microphone.   
" Hey, are you gonna interview me?" asked Pan.   
" In a minute. " Animaga looked at Videl. " So, why did you ever want to marry a dork like SaiyaMan?"  
" Cause I admired his fighting and intellectual skills."  
" Uh…I think I'm gonna hurl…" said Lizzie. She pretended to throw up. " That was way to mushy…"  
" What ever. And, why did you decide to have Pan?"  
" I didn't! Gohan wanted a daughter! He wanted to show her how to cook and clean and sew! I didn't want that!"  
" OK…"  
Lizzie then started asking questions. "So what was Pan like as a baby?"  
"Um…err."  
"How was she as a Toddler?"  
"Uh…"  
"How was she as a Child?"  
"Uh Gohan a little help."  
"How was she as a preteen?"  
"Help me!!"  
"How was she as a Teen…"  
"Look at her now she is a teen now!"  
"Well I don't know Pan that well so there."  
"What?"  
"You must not know anything about your child cause I ONLY asked questions that every parent can answer."  
"You are asking these questions too fast and you are pressuring me."  
Lizzie muttered "Pathetic excuse for a parent….poor Pan having such bad parents…"  
"HEY!!"  
"I am only telling the truth."  
Animaga tells lizzie to shush. " Were not here to insult the Son family. "  
" But their not exactly the greatest family in the world now are they? The Brief's are!"  
" Hey!" said Pan loudly. " Quit dissin my family like that! And, when are you gonna interview me?!"  
Animaga looked at her watch. " Uh, not today. We're tired and kinda thirsty." She materialized two glasses of banana flavored milk for Lizzie and herself.   
" Thanks." She held u her glass, winking at Animaga. " Cheers?"  
" Cheers!" They tried to clink their glasses together, but they missed. Animaga spilled milk all over Videl and Lizzie spilled it all over Goku, who just happened to be walking in at the time!  
" Hey guys! What's u-Ahhh!" He yelled at milk splashed into his mouth.  
" Oops! Sorry Goku!" Then she thought for a moment. " Wait, I don't even like you, why am I apologizing? You drank my milk! Give it back!" She ran over to Goku and pried his mouth open, looking in side.  
Videl spluttered. Gohan and Pan laughed.   
Goku moved Lizzie off him and licked his lips. " Mmmmm, banana! My favorite!"  
" Hey! Meanie!" said Lizzie. " Just wait til I think of something good to do to you!"  
Videl said, " Great! Now I have to take another shower!" She stormed out of the room, huffily.   
Animaga looked at her watch again. " Hey, we better be going Lizzie, you gotta catch the MTV movie awards, right?"  
" Right!" She looked at Gohan. " Where's your TV?"  
" no, we're going to the Kame House, remember?" said Animaga,  
" Oh yea, we're hosting a party at their house!" Lizzie walked out of the den. " Let's go then!"  
" Your invited Gohan!" said Animaga.  
" No he's not!' yelled Lizzie from the hall. " Only Pan and Videl are!" she paused. " And Goku and his family, I guess…" She paused yet again. " Except Gohan, cause he's part of the Son family…"  
" But he's coming anyway cause I said so." Said Animaga.  
" cool! A party!" said Goku. " When is it?"  
" When the MTV movie Awards are on!" said Lizzie. " Of course."  
" OK, I'll see ya there then." And he flew out of a window, promptly smashing it.   
Animaga and Lizzie yelled after him, " Oh, and by the way, INVITE THE BRIEFS'!" They looked at each other. " Think he heard us?"  
" Yea, he better have." Said Lizzie bitterly.  
" OK, well, see ya all later! Bye!" Animaga walked out of the den. Lizzie and Animaga walked out of the house. Animaga stopped suddenly, Lizzie crashing into her.   
" What now?!" she said angrily.   
" where's Piccolo?"   
Lizzie thought. " How am I supposed to know where Green Bean is?"   
Animaga shrugged. " I dunno…"  
They walked on again. Suddenly, Lizzie stopped. " Wait! I forgot something!" She ran back into the house and came out later with a huge, lumpy bag.  
" what's int here?" asked Animaga curiously.  
" A Pan." Said Lizzie happily.  
" Pan-chan?"  
" Uh huh."  
Animaga nodded. " good insurance. They're sure to come to the party now!"  
" Got a leash?"  
Animaga gave her a leash and Lizzie hooked it around Pan's neck. " yay! I got a puppy dog named Pan-chan! Or is it a cat…"   
" Which ever you want it to be." They started walking aga8in, Lizzie dragging the unconscious Pan behind her. Then, Animaga stopped AGAIN.   
" Now I forgot something!" she ran over behind the house. Lizzie followed. Animaga emptied out the water-thingie that gives you water for a shower (we dunno what it's called and we're to lazy to ask any one.).   
" Oh, I get it…" said Lizzie. She and Animaga took out big jugs of warm, fruit punch from Animaga's beach bag. Then they filled it up all the way. Then they finally started walking away. But on the way out of their yard, Lizzie put a cherry bomb in Gohan's mail-box. It promptly blew up. Animaga and Lizzie quickly flew up and away. While over a forest, they saw Piccolo walking away timidly.   
" Hey, what's Piccolo doing there?" asked Lizzie.   
" Running from us, probably…" said Animaga. " Come on, let's go."  
They flew off to Capsule Corps, Pan whipping in the wind behind them, going very fast because they started to hear screams come form Videl's bathroom…  
" You know, I never got my milk back…"  
" We'll get it back, don't worry."  
" Will you give me some more?"  
" Not now, I'm flying…"  
They fly off into the sunset, yet again.   
  
What will happen to Pan? What did Animaga and Lizzie do to Videl? Why are Animaga and Lizzie going to Capsule Corp? Where's Piccolo going? And, will they catch him in time for the party? Will Lizzie ever get Goku back for drinking her milk? Will they even HAVE a party? Tune in next time, on " INTERVIEWS WITH DBZ STARS!" 


End file.
